Federal Border Guard Service (Dorvik)
The Federal Border Guard Service (Dorvish: Föderal Grenzschutzdienst) is the primary land and maritime border enforcement agency of the Dorvish Federation. The FBGS is under the authority of the Federal Security Service; it was formerly under the control of the Ministry of Internal Affairs (Dorvik). The Federal Border Guard Service is responsible for the land and maritime defense of the Federal Border Security Zone (Dorvish: Föderalen Grenzsicherheit Zone, FGSZ), prevention of illegal crossings and migrations over the border, protection of Dorvish economic interest within land and maritime borders and combating any threats to national security. The current Director of the Border Service is Lt. Gen. (Border Guard Service) Ferdinand Burgfeld. In September 3237 the Minister of Internal Affairs added the task of customs to the Border Troops and informally the Border Troops renamed themselves the Dorvish Border and Customs Agency (Dorvische: Dorvische Grenz-und Zollverwaltung) due to their increased duties and responsibility but soon turned this duty over to the Dorvish Customs Administration. In December 3295, Anatoliy Kuhn stepped down and Martin Denzel assumed control of the agency, Denzel's first act was to align himself with the newly created Federal Security Service and renamed the agency to the Dorvish Border Guard Service. In 3388 the Federal Administration Act passed and placed the border guards under the FSD and renamed the organization the Federal Border Guard Service. Overview The Dorvik Border Troops were established in 2997 however were not given proper funding until April 3082 when the Kommunistische Partei Dorvik (Communist Party of Dorvik) helped the organization get off the ground. Since April 3082 the Dorvik Border Troops have grown to comprise 20 brigades of troops, eighteen of which guard the border of Dorvik next to Aloria and Kirlawa. The last two brigades the nineteenth and twentieth are in reserve and used a supplemental brigade for any losses incurred upon the Dorvik Border Troops. In January 3110 the first Director of Borders and Border Troops was appointed by then-Minister of Internal Affairs August Felix, General of the Border Troops Heinrich Shoigu. Currently the Border Troops have the right to arrest anyone who they suspect is entering the country illegally, or maybe smuggling items or persons into the country. In Dorvik, no customs agency is established, therefore the Border Troops and Coast Guard handle those duties on an individual level. In 3111 allegations of severe beatings were published about in a local Dorvish newspaper on the Dorvik-Alorian border, however the independent Ministry of Internal Affairs investigation turned up nothing, the Minister of Internal Affairs August Felix released a statement saying that "No hard evidence was found, we've ended the investigation." after only four weeks of investigating. In September 3237 the Minister of Internal Affairs added the task of customs to the Border Troops and informally the Border Troops renamed themselves the Dorvik Border and Customs Agency (Dorvische: Dorvische Grenz-und Zollverwaltung) due to their increased duties and responsibility. In June 3268 the Director of the Dorvish Border Troops decided that the Customs situation was best handled by a separate agency and proposed the idea to the Minister of Internal Affairs, thus the Dorvik Customs Administration was born. Director of the Dorvish Border Troops Anatoliy Kuhn stepped down and Martin Denzel assumed the role after being Deputy Director for 5 years. Denzel immediately set to reform the organization and renamed the agency to the Dorvish Border Guards Service and involved them heavily with the Dorvish Security Service. In 3388 the Federal Administration Act was passed and placed the Dorvish Border Guard Service under the control of the Federal Security Service (Dorvik) effectively ending them as an independent organization. In 3416 the Minister of Interal Affairs Utz Kästner and Minister of Defense Fedot Kuznetsov announced that the Dorvish Coast Guard would be dissolved and made into a branch of the Federal Border Guard Service. Organization, structure and units The Federal Border Guard Service is broken down into five major regional directorates which are responsible for the five states in Dorvik, the regional border directorates are headed by regional directors who report to the Federal Administrator of the Federal Border Guard Service (also known as Director or Chief of the Federal Border Guard Service). The Federal Border Guard Service also includes the former Dorvish Coast Guard, the Federal Border Guard Service also maintains several other departments including operational, logistics and intelligence departments. The overall head of the FBGS is the Federal Administrator who is assisted by several Deputy Chiefs who make up the advisory group to the Federal Administrator/Director. The Federal Border Guard Service is organized into military-like brigades each with their own headquarters and area of operation, maritime units are attached the the brigades to enhance combined arms operations between the two branches of the FBGS. The FBGS brigades also include small aviation components which assist in protection of the Dorvish Border Security Zone, a 8km zone which the FBGS is responsible for. Equipment, structure and ranks of the Dorvish Border Guard Service Equipment The Federal Border Guard Service uses mainly equipment from the Dorvish Armed Forces and mainly from the Dorvish Army. The units use mainly ground equipment yet field a small and capable aviation unit to help them do their job. Leadership *Heinrich Shoigu *Maximilian Ebner *Anatoliy Kuhn - 3268 *Martin Denzel 3268 - 3300 *Leon Laurenz 3300 - 3324 *Elmo Dirchs 3324 - 3351 *Justus Siskind 3351 - 3378 *Humbert Giese 3378 - 3388 *Rüdiger Marquering 3388 - 3414 *Hristofor Solberg 3414 - Present Category:Government and politics of Dorvik Category:Armed Forces of Dorvik